fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lola
Lola (リブ Rib) is a member of the BB Brigade in Fossil Fighters: Champions. Plot Lola is first seen in a cutscene after the Hero first defeats Lester. Cole and Lester were arguing about their next plan. Cole had an idea about distracting all the male fighters with 300 phones, a ton of video games, and a giant flat-screen TV. Lester's plan was "Operation Turn All The Water Into Chocolate Pudding", followed by "Operation Laugh Maniacally". She wants Cole and Lester to help her in her scheme. Later, the Hero gets a call from Joe Wildwest. The Super Electrominites that give the island power have been stolen (by the BB Brigade Commanders). Without them, VMMs, KL-33N, the doors, revival and cleaning machines would all fail to work ensuring that the cup would be shut down. The Hero first meets Lola at Icegrip Plateau, but she is not alone. Cole and Lester appear suddenly, and the Hero and Pauleen have to fight all three of them. However, Rupert shows up and it's three-on-three. The Hero battles Lola. She uses a Rank 4 B-Brachio, B-Lambeo, and B-Jara. In the middle of the clash, the Bonehemoth swallows everyone. Inside, Lola complains that it is 'so not groovy'. When the group escapes, the BB Brigade surrenders the Super Electrominites, and they leave. The next time the Hero encounters Lola is during the raid on the BB Brigade Base. She appears just when they get up the ramp, and challenges them to a match. She calls it payback for what happened to her at Icegrip Plateau. She uses a Rank 6 B-Brachio and B-Rex, as well as a Rank 7 B-Jara. After the battle she 'splits like Cole's pants' and leaves. Her final appearance in the main story is when Zongazonga's castle rises, and the Fossil Cannon needs adjustments. Lola, along with Cole and Lester, help because Don Boneyard reveals his true identity as Joe Wildwest, meaning that the BB Brigade are actually protagonists instead of antagonists. They explain that they'd do anything for Joe. The trio was 'a vain hipster, a creepy rocker, and a ditzy hippie', and they needed help, so they were recruited by Joe, under the disguise of Don Boneyard. They still remain loyal to him. Battles Ribular Town - Ribular Island: After the main story has been completed, Lola can be found in Ribular Town near the palm tree on the right side. Lola's team consists of a Rank 20 B-Jara, B-Brachio, and B-Lambeo. After the battle, she gives the player B-Jara, B-Rex, and B-Brachio Dino Medals. Trivia *Lola considers herself a hippie. She frequently says "like" and "groovy" and stretches out her words. *One of the fossil battle commentators, Trip Cera, thinks that Lola is pretty and wants to marry her, similar to (and possibly in reference to) how Slate Johnson had a crush on Vivian in Fossil Fighters. *She likes to chew bubblegum and sometimes blows bubbles. *In Fossil Fighters: Ryne's Great Adventure!!, she is shown to own a Hopter. Gallery Books20110511P1020499.jpg|Lola in Fossil Fighters: Ryne's Great Adventure!! LolaVS.png|Battle icon from Fossil Fighters: Champions Mini-Lola.png|The Mini-Lola icon Category:Characters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fossil Fighter